1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dispensing equipment and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved flow controller for regulating beverage fluid flow associated with a beverage dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
A standard post-mix beverage dispenser mixes beverage fluids to formulate a beverage. In particular, a supply of concentrate, such as beverage flavored syrup for soft drinks, is mixed with a supply of diluent, such as plain or carbonated water. The concentrate and the diluent are usually dispensed simultaneously through a dispensing nozzle of a dispensing valve assembly so that a desired beverage is both mixed and dispensed therefrom typically into a cup. Thus, each beverage fluid is brought from a beverage fluid source, across a beverage dispenser to the dispensing valve assembly via a beverage fluid line. Similarly, standard pre-mix beverage dispensers bring a desired beverage from a pre-mixed beverage source across a beverage dispenser to the dispensing valve assembly for discharge by a dispensing nozzle.
Generally, for pre-nix and post-mix beverage dispensers, a dispensing valve assembly includes a faucet plate having at least one flow aperture extending through the faucet plate, a top surface, and a bottom surface whereby the dispensing nozzle is operatively linked with the bottom surface. Typically, the faucet plate is horizontally aligned with the ground to facilitate gravitationally-aided discharge into a cup below. A flow controller, linked and in fluid communication with a beverage fluid line, is attached to the top plate so that beverage fluid flows from the flow controller across the flow aperture through the dispensing nozzle. In effect, the flow controller controls the quantity and rate of beverage fluid flow discharged by the dispensing valve assembly.
The flow controller, in turn, is typically operationally divided into a flow control assembly and a valve assembly in operational engagement with the flow control assembly. The flow control assembly is linked with and receives beverage fluid from the beverage fluid line, thereby optimally adjusting the flow rate of the beverage fluid so that a favorable drink is discharged from the dispensing nozzle. The valve assembly is operatively engaged with the dispensing nozzle and permits a desired quantity of beverage fluid to pass from the dispensing valve assembly to the dispensing nozzle.
By maintaining consistent concentrate and diluent flow rates with varying flow pressures, flow control assemblies in post-mix beverage dispensers ensure that a proper mixture ratio between concentrate and diluent is provided. A proper mixture ratio is essential for a dispenser to serve beverages with consistent quality and taste. Unfortunately, current flow control assemblies routinely require manual recalibration in that they drift out of proper adjustment during the course of time. Drink integrity is thus compromised when flow control assemblies are improperly calibrated, especially by those who are not trained service technicians.
Current flow control assemblies as well as valve assemblies are each secured directly onto the top surface of the faucet plate. In addition, it is well known in the industry to link back blocks with dispensing valve assemblies such that the back blocks are secured onto the top of the faucet plate as well. Back blocks ensure that fluid pressure is maintained along a beverage fluid line while a dispensing valve assembly is removed, especially during cleaning or maintenance. Inasmuch, the size of a faucet plate is unfavorably increased to accommodate the back block as well as the flow control and valve assemblies. Whereas beverage dispensers must compete for commercially valuable horizontal shelf space with other commercial drink service related products, there exists a great need in the beverage dispenser industry to minimize the overall size of the faucet plate.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a flow controller that is space saving as well as maintaining favorable drink integrity.